


Tabris character studies and misc prompts

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Lyra Tabris [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Gen, Grey Wardens, POV Female Character, Survivor Guilt, Triple Drabble, Warden Tabris (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Miscellaneous prompts and character study pieces for my Warden Tabris that don’t really fit anywhere specific in the story.





	Tabris character studies and misc prompts

**Author's Note:**

> If a ficlet takes place before or after a Big Event I’ll mention it in the author’s notes for that chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabris needs some time to herself, away from all the pressure and expectations resting on her shoulders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is from the dragonage reddit
> 
> 131 Where does your Warden/Hawke/Inquisitor go when being in charge becomes too much?

When the weight of their quest becomes too much, when she feels the magnitude of what she, what they all have to accomplish pressing down on her chest like a stone, she pulls on her cloak and walks the short distance from the camp to the nearest stream. She finds a rock or tree to lean back against and lets the sound of the water and various creatures flow over and around her.

Its nothing like the Alienage, and she still is in awe of the color and life that can be found, even during a Blight. Zevran had caught her early on and when she had turned down his offer of company he’d insisted that she bring her Mabari at least to keep watch.

“It’s dangerous to be alone in these lands. And who knows this better that I?” He’d said. She knew he was right, and it was an easy request to allow.

So now she sits with Leon, his large head resting comfortingly on her thigh, and she breathes in deep, focusing on slowing her breath, forcing her shoulders down, focusing on the physical, the hard ground beneath her, the scratch of the bark she can feel through her tunic and the cloak, the ache in her still healing ankle from when she’d twisted it last week. She focuses on these things she can control, until she feels the weight of everyone’s expectations slide off her shoulders, until she can stand straight again in the face of their trust and hope.

She sits and breathes until her hands no longer feel like ice and the pressure on her chest eases and she’s left with the call of birds and the steady warmth of Leon, and she’s ready to return and be the leader she needs to be.


End file.
